Calm Before the Storm
by TheBoostMaster8K7Gaga
Summary: Gasper and Akeno had been keeping their relationship a secret. One day, while there are making love with each other. Rias and the other found out about the relationship between Gasper and Akeno. How will the ORC reaction to them? Major Gasper x Akeno.


**Calm** **Before the Storm**

Everything was peaceful around Kuoh Academy. The boys were talking about girls there wanted to bang. While the girls were wondering what the size of Kiba manhood was.

But inside the clubroom wasn't peaceful at all. There was a few groaning and moaning sound that could be heard.

"Nnnaghahhahhahah!" Akeno moaned out loudly.

Gasper was top of Akeno, fucking the ever-living shit out of her. He had his penis inside of her womanhood. He was sucking on her pink nipple, and smacking her ass a few times.

Gasper and Akeno were alone in the clubroom. Rias and the others peerages went out on a mission.

Gasper and Akeno took this as an advantage to have some fun alone. They both had feelings for each other for a long time. Akeno was making love with Gasper, the love of her life. She was about to have an orgasm.

"Gasper," Akeno whispers seductively.

She looked down at her Junior. He was between her legs thrusting in and out of her.

"Faster...I'm about to gush." Gasper panted.

They both had sweat dripping down their faces. Gasper thrust faster.

"Ahhhhhnnggg Gasper!" Akeno orgasmed.

Gasper laid down in exhaustion. Both were panting hard. Akeno sat up and crawled toward Gasper. She put her face in between his legs. She took off the condom and threw it to the side with the others. Both of their juices mixed in with each other. Akeno began licking him.

"Can we do it one more time? Akeno?" Gasper asked with a puppy dog in his eyes.

Akeno stopped and looked down at her short junior.

"Okay...let's do it!" She yells with happiness.

Gasper smiled. He scrambled on top of Akeno, grabbed her large breasts and them a hard squeeze.

As he was squeezing hard, causing Akeno to let out a loud scream of pleasure.

* * *

 **Later**

Akeno and Gasper were holding each other hands.

"That was great." Gasper looked up at his senpai and smile.

"Oh well, more time with my cute boy!"

Akeno lifted up the shorter boy up to her face and started kissing him on his lip. Gasper smiled and opened his mouth. The both of them started making out with each other.

All of a sudden there was a bright red light that was activated inside of the clubroom. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw the sight in front of them.

Akeno and Gasper stared back at Rias and the others. Their mouths still open with saliva dripping from their mouths. The black-haired beauty and the blonde-haired bishop frozen at Rias and the others looked in shock and disbelief. Everyone stared at each other for a while until Issei broke the silence.

"Well, this is fucking awkward... I think I will be leaving now. Come on Asia, let get out of here,"

Issei ran out of the clubroom, dragging Asia along. The others also soon left, leaving Rias alone with Akeno and Gasper in the same position. The crimson-haired King crossed her arms. Akeno set Gasper down and looked at her King in the eyes.

"Gasper back to your room! Now!" Rias shouted out.

"But Rias-senpai!" Gasper was cut off by the death glare of his king.

"Akeno and I need to talk. SO, GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Rias shouted out as she glares at Gasper. Her eyes were blood-shot red with anger, and a deadly crimson aura was around her body.

Gasper felt scared by his master sudden yelling. Her glare was scaring him and could feel the heat of her aura that was nearly burning his pale skin. He could feel the fear inside of him. He could feel tears start welling up in his eyes.

Akeno then came over toward the young bishop. She bent down and hugged Gasper into her large chest. This only lasted for one second until Rias pulled Akeno away.

Akeno blew a kiss towards Gasper. The blonde-haired bishop blush. He caught it and blew her one back. Akeno blushed a bit. The door closed leaving Gasper alone. He sighed and lie down on in his coffin. He held his crotch which was very sore.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE KISSING GASPER! I COULDN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I DON'T WHAT ELSE TO SAY!" Rias yell out in an over-dramatic tone.

"Do you really have to yell? Besides, so what that we were kissing. It no big deal,"

Akeno was really annoyed by Rias's shouting about her kissing the person that she loved. She couldn't help but think that Rias was acting like a drama queen over her relationship with Gasper.

"What you're doing is wrong!" Rias once again yell out in an over-dramatic tone.

"Wrong? How is it wrong. Rias I love him so much and he loves me! We need each other and you can't destroy our love!" Akeno yells out with her hand on her chest.

She then marched towards the door until Rias stopped her.

"As your master and best friend, I am telling you to break it off with Gasper. I would be happy for you finally finding someone that you love. But I can't allow you to start dating my cute bishop. He would not be able to handle a girl like you. He is far too innocent and you are too seductive for him. You need to STOP!" Rias said with a serious expression.

Akeno didn't respond. She looked down at the ground with a blank expression.

"What else did you do with him?" Rias asks as she crosses her arm under her breasts.

"Nothing!" Akeno said in a lifeless voice and just staring at Rias with a blank look.

Rias felt her blood boil and gritted her teeth's.

"Akeno!" She yelled out in anger.

"What – Else - Did – You – Do – With – Him?" Rias said with clench teeth and her eyes glowing crimson red.

"I had sex with him. Are you happy now?" Akeno blurt out.

She was getting annoyed with the way her King and best friend attitude.

Rias was very disappointed with both Akeno and Gasper's actions. They both were silent. Rias broke the silence.

"Akeno, as your King and best friend. I want you to break your relationship with my cute bishop, Gasper," Rias order with a stern look.

Akeno gave her King a glare.

"No, I will not do that. You may be my king and best friend and like a sister to me. But I'm not going to break my relationship with my cute Gasper. Who do you think you are to break up our love for each other?" Akeno said with a glare.

Rias gritted her teeth in anger. The crimson-haired King was furious. Her face twisted up into a scowled.

How dare her Queen not fellow her order. She had given her a dire order but she wouldn't follow it. She was not happy and could feel her blood boil.

Rias then glares harshly at her Queen while a crimson aura surrounded her body. Akeno glare right back at her King and had a yellow aura surrounded her body. Sparks could be seen shooting between the two older girls. Both their expression had dark expressions that could scare anybody who was in the room with them. Both the older girls eyes turned crimson red in anger.

After their glare match with each other. Rias let out a deep breath and her aura disappear. Akeno aura also disappears.

"You stay here. I'll be back."

Rias left the clubroom leaving Akeno alone. All the black-haired beauty wanted at the moment was to feel Gasper against her. To feel him against her voluptuous body.

* * *

 **Later**

Gasper was curled up on his bed. He thought about what Akeno and he did in the clubroom. They used up the whole box. They curled up next to each other, holding each other, grabbing each other, kissing each other, laughing together, and fucking each other brains out together.

Gasper blushed at those thoughts and started drooling. He could feel himself getting a boner thinking about the raven-haired beauty. He was interrupted by those thoughts from the sound of the room door opening. Rias came out but no Akeno. Gasper gave a worried look.

Rias looked up towards her bishop with a dark look in her blue-green eyes. Gasper felt his hair rise as he hid under the covers of his coffin. He was scared and was worried at what his master may do to him.

Rias came into the dark room and grabbed the blankets off from him. Gasper covered his face with his arms. Rias grabbed Gasper by his arm and drag him out of the room, kicking and screaming. Rias just ignore his screams and carried on walking out the door with him in her arms.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" Gasper asks with fear in his voice.

Rias didn't respond and teleported out from the room.

As soon as the red-haired beauty and the blonde-haired devil-vampire bishop had arrived. Rias then let Gasper go.

Gasper looks around at where there were. He was shocked to find that there were in the Dimensional Gap where Great Red live.

" Rias-senpai! Why did you come here? " Gasper called out.

But Rias didn't answer. He watched as his master leaves. He was now left alone in the Dimensional Gap with nothing do in this lonely void. He suddenly became nervous and started sweating all over. He didn't want to be in this place. He wanted to go back home.

* * *

 **Later**

Akeno was pacing back and forth in the clubroom. She was worried about what Rias had done to Gasper. She was worried what her king and best friend had done with her lover.

"Oh, Gasper. I hope you're okay." She said to herself with worried.

Rias opened the clubroom door and walking towards her.

"What did you do to Gasper?" Akeno asks with a serious look in her violet eyes.

Rias stare at her Queen with a lifeless expression before giving her answers.

"I had put him in the Dimensional Gap. Now I want you to come with me,"

* * *

 **Later**

Gasper was kneeling down. He wanted Akeno at the moment. His wish was granted. Rias appear with Akeno by her side.

"Gasper!" Akeno called with joy in her voice.

Rias watched as both her Queen and Bishop scrambled to each other. They hugged each other tightly. Rias started walking towards them.

Rias then made a loud cough to get their attention. The two lovers then look up to see Rias raise her eye brown, crossing her arms under her large breasts, and taping her foot on the ground.

Both the black-haired beauty and the blonde-haired bishop then let go of each other. Akeno immediately guarded Gasper toward the other side of the Dimensional Gap.

"We're staying here for a while," Rias said with a serious expression.

[What why?]

They both said in unison.

"Because I want to watch over you two. To make sure that neither of my savants steps out of line. I don't want neither of you to do any dirty things to each other while I'm not around," Rias said as she narrowed her eyes at her two savants.

No one said any words.

* * *

 **Later**

Akeno pinched his cheeks. Gasper smiled and tackled Akeno onto the floor. She ended up on her back with Gasper on top of her. His hand was on her large breast while his other hand was on her thigh.

Gasper blushes a bit and quickly remove his hand from her breast, and his other hand of from her thigh. Both of them laughed. Gasper got off of her and helped her sit up.

"Sorry, about this Akeno-senpai," Gasper said with a blush.

"It's alright Gasper." She said with her own blushed.

"I'll be back. And don't think about doing anything dirty." Rias said with a glare toward both her savants.

Akeno just rolls her eyes.

As soon as Rias was gone and wait for a few minutes.

Akeno and Gasper looked at each other smiling. Gasper jumped towards Akeno then started kissing each other. Akeno pressed her large breasts against Gasper's face.

"Oh, Gasper! I don't know how long I can stand this!" Akeno yells out with a cried.

Gasper hugged her tighter.

Gasper humped Akeno a little bit then got off of her.

Akeno then sits down on her knee. She looks over at her cute junior with a gentle smile which causes Gasper to blush. She patted her lap.

Gasper yawned as he came over toward her and lied his head down on Akeno's lap.

"I just want to go home." He said as he closed his eyes.

Akeno strokes his blonde hair. She then kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you so much, Gasper. Nothing or no one is going to break our bond." She said softly.

Gasper looked up and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too Akeno." Gasper sat huddled in between Akeno's legs. The black-haired Queen pushed her breasts against his back. Gasper blushing bright red.

Gasper now on top of the black-haired Queen start humping her on her thick thigh. Akeno felt herself getting wet and enjoy her cute junior humping her.

Akeno took off her school uniform and start revering her top and threw it to the side of the Dimensional Gap. She was now exposing her beautiful large breasts, showing off her pink nipples.

Gasper couldn't help but let out a small nosebleed and just staring at her in lust. Gasper couldn't help but think that his senpai, Akeno was beautiful. He protruded a hard boner in between his legs.

He wanting to fuck her brain out. Akeno then gently grabbed Gasper head, guiding to her left nipple.

She took his throbbing penis and held it in her hand. She stuck her tongue out and gave the tip of his sizable cock a lick.

Gasper moaned in pleasure as a response. Akeno began to lick it some more, earning her a few moans. The blonde-haired young bishop slowly began to slide it into her mouth. She stopped a little more than halfway when she felt it touch her throat.

Akeno began to twirl her tongue around his cock, sending Gasper to a bliss of pleasure. "HAAAAAAAAA! That feels so good senpai! Please keep it up! Don't stop! I want more, senpai!" Gasper moaned out with a yell.

Akeno had felt herself begin to get wet in her womanhood, so she slid her hand into her soaking, wet black panties and began touching herself, making her moan out in pleasure. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and cheek goes red with lust.

The black-haired beauty moaning sent vibrations to Gasper's cock, making him moan louder, and start calling her name. Akeno slowly began to suck his cock in a forward and back motion. She starts bobbing her head back and forth, giving the blonde-haired young man great pleasure.

While she was bobbing her head, she was masturbating like crazy, making her moans more frequent. Gasper felt his balls tightening. He was about to cum. Akeno continues sucking his dick, and with a loud moan, Gasper cum in her mouth. The black-haired beauty was surprised at the amount of cum and reluctantly swallowed a good portion of it. Akeno had a bit of cum dripping down from her chin.

"Senpai" Gasper moaned.

She looked up at him and instantly he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a lovingly passionate kiss. She was a little shocked at his sudden aggression but she didn't care. He crushed her body to his, soon letting his tongue push into her mouth to play with hers.

Akeno moaned at his response, pulling him on top of her in the process. Gasper placed his smaller body on top of hers, gradually kissing his way from her lips to her breasts then to her thick thigh. He kissed them tenderly, soon sucking them greedily. Akeno moaned in pure delight and lust. She wanted him so much and the same with him. He moaned also as his member began to throb painfully between her thick legs. Gasper couldn't hold it in anymore. Slowly he pushed his member inside of her warmth, receiving gasps of pleasure from his black-haired senpai.

Their breathing was loud and fast as they neared their climax', her pant soon rising to screams of pleasure as her orgasm hit her head on.

Gasper lying beside her. It took a few minutes for them to recover, but Gasper wasn't done just yet.

Gasper grabbed both of Akeno large breasts from and turned to face Akeno with a sexy smile on his face. Akeno smiled back and immediately spread her legs open.

Gasper approached Akeno and slowly stuck penis in Akeno's asshole. A pleasure filled moan escaped Akeno's mouth. He started making thrusting his manhood repeatedly into her ass. Akeno's moans got louder and louder.

Gasper saw this, and immediately leaned down and started making out with Akeno, his penis still thrusting inside of her.

Soon, their fun would have to come to an end. Gasper and Akeno saw a familiar crimson circle, appearing in the Dimensional Gap. Gasper and Akeno quickly got dressed.

"You two seem to be behaving. We can leave in an hour." Rias said with half-laddie eyes.

After about half an hour of keeping her eyes on her savants. Rias decided to let Akeno and Gasper go back home and to get out from the Dimensional Gap.

* * *

 **Later**

Gasper jumped into his coffin and started snuggling in his covers. Akeno started to walk into his room until Rias stopped her.

"There no need for you to stay. You go straight back home, Akeno. Say goodnight to Gasper." Rias said in a low-pitched voice.

Akeno looked at Gasper sadly. She walked towards him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight my love." Akeno looked at her and whispered.

"I'll see you later tonight."

Gasper smiled back and kissed her on her forehead.

 **The End**


End file.
